


lovebites (but so do i)

by caesarjoestar, imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Series: kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, Biting, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: He bit down hard onto his nipple, enough to draw blood, and watched as Jason bucked up against him.God, it was so hot to watch him like that.





	lovebites (but so do i)

**Author's Note:**

> **Soft Dom/Coaching** | **Painplay** | Pregnancy | **Intercrural Sex**
> 
> title from "lovebites" by halestorm

Roy’s felt a hell of a lot like Edward Cullen right now. He had his mouth latched onto Jason’s neck, sucking and biting into the muscled flesh there. Personally, Roy didn’t enjoy being bitten but judging by the noises Jason was making below him, he loved it. Anything Jason liked well, Roy liked it too.

“Yeah, right there,” Jason moaned as he rubbed his hard cock up against Roy’s thigh.

Roy pulled off from his place on Jason's neck to kiss him and then asked, “Like that, babe?”

“Yeah, just like tha-” He started saying before Roy bit him again, his reply turning into a moan.

Roy continued biting down Jason’s neck, along his collarbone and then onto his pecs. With one hand he pinched and rolled Jason’s left nipple while he placed his mouth over his right. At first, he licked and sucked around the nipple, looking up at his partner and from the look Jason gave he was allowed. He bit down hard onto his nipple, enough to draw blood, and watched as Jason bucked up against him.  _ God, it was so hot to watch him like that. _

Jason reached down to grasp both his and Roy’s cocks together, jerking the both of them off as he moaned and writhed underneath his boyfriend. He worked them up until they were both on the edge of their orgasms.

“Jay- Jaybird, I’m close-”

“Me too, fuck!” He shouted as he spilt himself over his hand with Roy following not long after.

Roy rolled off the other man and onto his side on the bed. Leaning over he kissed Jason slowly yet passionately, cupping the back of his head and letting his fingers run through his hair.

“That was so fucking good,” Jason confessed when they pulled apart. 

“I know right,” He pulled Jason back in for another kiss, savouring the feeling of having the love of his love in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is based on personal experience uwu


End file.
